Attack unpredicted
by itachianimefan
Summary: This is a Naruto and Bleach story. Captain Tōshirō knows something is wrong when he sees a strange gang of people in black cloaks with red clouds. But could this be a hunch or can this be the ultimate fight the soul society and konoha has known? Review pl
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach or Naruto.

"The snow will always come again. With its' bitter coldness and winter's icy breath, but for sure, snow will come again."

****

Life itself is hard. It's that simple. There's always the constant worry of what will I do next, or the fear of losing the lives that mean most to you. It's even harder if you're captain. That's me, by the way Tōshirō Hitsugaya, currently the captain of the 10th division. Man, it's always a pain. Worry about this and that, every little detail. Captain meetings and all that 'adult stuff', but hey, even though I am a kid, I can handle it all pretty well if I do say so myself—more better than most of the adults anyway. I HATE being mistaken for a kid and even worse, being commented by my height. Okay, I'll admit it, I have tried to do something about my height before, but all those commercial products do nothing except make my stomach hurt, so I gave up of that idea.

You must be wondering. What does the _little_ guy think inside his head? Well, that's a good question, seems that you are smarter than you seem. I think of a lot of stuff, I won't bother to explain because it's probably not around your intellectual level, but some ideas might be. I think of the well being of my division, which as mentioned before, is the 10th. I think of Momo a lot too. She's a close childhood friend and she is easily manipulated by other people like cough Azien. I also like to practice with my zanpakutō. So other than that, I have a 'normal' life, if you exclude the fact that I'm a soul reaper. (If you have no idea what I'm talking about…. READ BLEACH!)

Okay, to start this story, it was a normal summer's day, which by the way I hate. I hate the warm days and heat because I'm pretty much the opposite. Well, I was in the human world and my adventure started when I got a message from Matsumoto….

"Captain Tōshirō! This is serious!" Matsumoto called through the apartment door. It was day outside, but the summer's air held its temperature. I had the air conditioning on as I tried to survive the scorching heat. '_I hate the human world, because of this heat._" I thought to myself. Grabbing a cool can of lemonade from the fridge, I sat down on the sofa.

"What Rangiku?" I replied, waiting for her foolish response that was going to irritate me. "You can come in." I added and waited for her to enter. She looked concerned for some reason and didn't have her usual cheerful smile on. So, this was a serious matter.

"Captain Tōshirō," She said again. I sat up and opened the can. It was too quiet for her, something must be wrong.

"Rangiku? Are you okay?" I began.

"Captain Tōshirō, there's a summer festival tonight, can we go?" She said really fast.

"…. You've got to be kidding me!" I began, clearly annoyed at her perspective of 'serious'.

"Oh Please! Please! Please! Please! This is going to be so much fun Captain!" Matsumoto exclaimed. Sighing I agreed to go, even though the heat would kill me.

The night streets were lively and well lit. People in both directions were excited about the summer festival. It happened every year, but it was a tradition for the locals to go. Likewise, people from neighbouring cities and towns came to this small town to celebrate together. The summer festival had many different activities. There were plays, music, food, art and much more. There was what you would call 'something for everyone'. It was a festival, well to be remembered.

I got dressed, wearing a thin blue t-shirt and jeans. I waited downstairs for Rangiku, who in my opinion, took forever to get ready. When she finally came down we walked off to the summer festival.

"So I told Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Uryu, Orhime and Momo to all come. I hope they will all be there!" Rangiku said excitedly. I stopped in my tracks.

"They're all coming?" I asked surprised.

"Yay!" Rangiku replied as she stopped walking as well. "It's going to be amazing!" She thought and grabbed my arm and ran. "C'mon Tōshirō, the way you're walking were going to be there by Christmas!"

" I wish it was." I grumbled. "I hate-"

"The heat, I know." Matsumoto finished and rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I don't appreciate it when-" I began to protest.

"Stop whinning, this is a festival, remember?" and with that, she picked up her pace.

Fun…the festival was far from it.

-

As we entered the festival, it turned out to be packed, to the limit. Everyone from all around town came excited and happy as they were with friends or family. Wheather it was eating some specialty or playing games, or watching the stage, everyone was having fun. see, that is one reason to make me uncomfortable. Whenever there is a large crowd of carless, humans, who, not offense, but have no power whatsoever it makes me somewhat suspisous that something bad might happen and needless to say, the hunch that hovens in the back of my mind is usually right. But, I guess that's my job. Protect the weak and innocent.

"Captain Tōshirō!" Rangiku grabbed my arm. "Let's go over here!" and dragged me a few meters and paused, obviously thinking. "No let's go over here!" and she headed towards a dango shop. "Wait, let's eat afterwards, let go win a plush doggy!" she smiled and dragged me over to the booth.

"Rangiku," I huffed as she let go to get her money. "I hope you realize my left arm is now at least a foot longer than my right."

"Really? I wonder how that could have happen." She responded. I wanted to pout, but of course that's only what little kids do and as mention before, I am defiantly not a little kid. And plus I wasn't sure if she was being smart or if she really didn't know. Honestly, why me? Sighing to myself I glanced around again, to see if everything was somewhat normal. And that's when I saw them. Not your average cosplay people. Wearing long black cloaks with red, blood like clouds on them. Hmmm, I thought. I couldn't feel any spiritual powers coming from them—it was something different though. I was sure that that strange group of people had some type of power.

"Captain Tōshirō!" Rangiku exclaimed, "Look I won a pink bunny, you can have it," She assured and threw the bunny in my arms.

"I don't want it!" I yelled, grabbing the bunny by the face. "I'm not a kid!"

"WHAT? But I've seen you with other plushes before." Rangiku thought. "Ya, like that duck…" I reddened. How in the world did she find that out, not that I had a plush duck…well I did, but it was a present from Momo.

"Awww…. Captain Tōshirō, you're so cute when you blush!" Rangiku said. Thanks a lot.

"Rangiku, what do you think of those people over there." I asked her pointing to where the group was, just to find that they weren't there anymore.

"What?" Rangiku said placing her hand on my head and leaning over. "I don't see anyone."

"Get. Off. My. Head. Before. You. Die." I said slowly.

"Oops. Sorry, didn't really notice because you're so shor—" She glanced my way to see icy cold eyes glaring at her. "Never mind." She laughed lightly.

-

Meanwhile….

-

"Hmm, Itachi what do you think of that guy?" Pain hissed. Itachi glanced to where Pain pointed and stared.

"The white haired one or the orange?" Itachi muttered, glancing away.

"The orange haired one, we have nothing to worry about." Zetsu said, "It's the white one, who actually might put on a good fight."

"It doesn't matter." Itachi said. "I could take them both and it would be over in two minutes—at the longest."

"Whoa, Itachi-sama, you're so cool! Maybe that's why I love you so much…" Tobi said to himself.

"What was that?" Itachi turned and grabbed Tobi's neck.

"I MEANT ADORE AS A SENSEI cough PLEASE FORGIVE STUPID TOBI!" Tobi managed to say.

"Itachi," Kisame said cautiously. Itachi turned to Kisame and let go of Tobi's neck.

"I know my limit, Kisame, but thanks."

"It's time. " Pain announced. "To take over the human world."

"That sounds kind of cheesy." Tobi admitted.

Evil glares from everyone. Tobi looked at the ground.

"Uh…Tobi is sorry and Tobi is a good boy." Tobi looked up to find everyone gone. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Now I'm lost!"

That's it from chapter one…please leave a review and be sure to read, the Akatsuki fun day's if you're a Naruto fan.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach or Naruto.

Chapter 2: Unexpected

"Oh No!" Tobi yelled running around in a circle. "What do I do, what do I do? I'm lost! Stupid Tobi, I told you not to talk too much! Talking is what will get you in trouble!"

"Mommy look!" A little girl reached for her mother's arms and pointed at Tobi. "It's a weird orange lollipop in a black cloak! Is it a new type of candy advertisement?" Tobi glanced to where the girl was and stopped walking.  
"Tobi," Tobi said to himself. "Don't act like an idiot, you'll scare little children…but that…DOESN"T HELP THE FACT THAT I'M STILL LOST!"

"Yo, you okay sir?" a voice yelled behind Tobi. Tobi turned to see an orange haired, orange-eyed teenaged boy accompanied with a black haired girl. Tobi blinked (with one eye). "Uh…No. I'm fine. I'm not lost." Tobi managed to say. 'I mustn't give away my cover' Tobi thought. The boy and the girl looked at each other. 'Oh no, they must think I'm weird!' Tobi thought in panic.

"Listen, if you want, you can stay with us. My name's Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Rukia Kuchiki." Tobi looked up with wet eyes. "Kurosaki-sama is so kind! Tobi will accompany you!"

"Right," Rukia said looking around. "Where is Captain Tōshirō and Matsumoto, they said to meet us right here, in front of the popcorn vendor. Hmm," Rukia said pulling out a cell phone. "I'll call to see if they are okay."

"Just relax, knowing Hitsugaya, he's probably…playing some kid's game. They're fine." Ichigo said. Rukia ignored him and continued to dial.

'What should I do? How do I find Pain-sensei?' Tobi thought looking around nervously.

"Hmmm, he's not answering," Rukia concluded to Ichigo. Ichigo blinked and turned to Tobi.

"Hey, Tobi was it? Let's go, we're going to try and find some friends of ours." Ichigo said grabbing Tobi's arm.

-

"Look at him, he's the perfect bait." Pain said eyeing Tobi in the distance.

"Man, he sucks, why is he a member of Akatsuki again?" Deidara asked, making some clay bird.

"Shut up Deidara, you're not that better either." Sasori muttered.

"Excuse me, I'm tens times more useful than you are." Deidara protested.

"What? You want to start a fight?" Sasori snapped.

"Uh…did your eye just sparkle, Sasori-sama?" Deidara asked nervously.

"Shut up guys, unless, you want to feel the power… of the mangekyo." Itachi said plainly.

"…" Pain looked onward. Konan sighed and made a paper swan then turned to Pain. "You really think _its_ here?" she whispered so some of the Akatsuki members couldn't hear. Pain blinked, "it could be any where, but since we're here, why not use the Soul society to our advantage?"

"Tsk. If that's you main plan—it doesn't seem that great." Konan said. "I'm going to check our perimeter." And without a word, took off into the chaos of people.

"Hmph, that's why I don't like girl's that much." Pain grumbled.

"Hee, hee that's funny sensei, cause that means you don't like yourself." Deidara giggled.

"That does it!" Pain yelled. He raised his arms and the air began to suck towards him.

"Whoa! It's a windy day!" Deidara yelled. "That means I'm sorry you loser, stop it!" Pain blinked with satisfaction and lowered his arms. "I hate girls like you," he muttered. "Let's go everyone, we need to start the operation." And as the Akatsuki's left, the wind began to blow.

-

I sighed. Going to a fair with Rangiku was now on my 'never to do ever in my entire lifespan' list. I was sitting on a bench, waiting for Rangiku to finish her ride on "The Cobra," and fast and like most roller coasters, and waste of time. I sat there on the park's bench with a pink bunny, a giant blue bear and three other stuffed toys, which didn't look like anything I knew. I sighed, again. This was more exhausting that fighting a hollow, and what was that feeling when I entered the fair. It feels so cold and…dark. That's right, I still have to be on my guard. Anything could happen at anytime.

"Captain Tōshirō!" a voice yelled at me. Rising quickly, I looked up to see Rukia, Ichigo, and…a walking lollipop.

"Oh, it's just you guys." I said and sat back down.

"What? Just us?" Rukia said. "What's that supposed to mean, and why don't you answer you cell phone, I was trying to call you for ages!"

"It wouldn't have mattered if I had my cell phone on or off in here, I wouldn't have been able to hear the thing." I answered back, looking up. "And what's with the lollipop, don't tell me you won something too."

"Oh him?" Ichigo spoke. "No the poor fellow's lost, so he's with us for the time being."

Right, I though glancing at the man who was nervously looking all around him. Very suspicious. I walked over to the man.

"Hey, it's really hot in here, why don't you take off your mask?" I asked. The lollipop man turned to face me.

"Uh…well, you see, I am afraid I can't." he replied, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Why not?" I answered back, taking a step closer. "Take it off now!"

"Tōshirō," Ichigo said, "That's enough, what if it's his custom or something."

"Very true Kurosaki-sama! In fact this is a vital part of my religion, it must always be worn."

"And your religion is?" I asked.

"Well, uh, you see we worship big orange lollipops in a far away land, where everything is made of candy! There in that land, there is a giant orange lollipop king and he is our God! Just the thought of him makes my eyes water!"

"…Right." I said. "Well-" I began, but dust suddenly filled my eyes. How clever, I thought, but I was expecting something like this. Jumping high above the dust bomb, I landed on a tree branch. "Rangiku." I said and with a wisp behind me, Rangiku appeared, in her robes. "We have business to clear up," I said eyeing the ground rapidly. Another wisp behind us confirmed that Rukia and Ichigo were ready to fight as well. "Okay, let's move, try to find the lollipop man, and try not to fight." I ordered and flew out.

Man, this is going to be one heck of a night.

-

"Say it again." Deidara said grabbing Tobi's hair.

"I'M SO SORRY DEIDARA-SAMA!" Tobi yelled once again.

"Deidara quit it." Itachi said. "His voice is making my ears hurt."

"Stupid!" Deidara yelled into Tobi's ear and let go of his hair. "You almost blew our cover! That white haired dude is pretty smart. I guess his brain makes up for his height."

"Anyway, why did I get stuck with this group?" Itachi sighed. Pain had ordered Itachi, Deidara and Tobi to be one team. Pain was with Konan, and Sasori Kisame, and the last group was Zetsu, Hidan and Kakazu. Great.

"Stay on guard guys," Itachi warned. "They already know something is up."

"The soul society will at last see it's final days." Deidara smiled. "This will defiantly be a work of art."

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, BUT SCHOOL WAS KILLING ME! TEARS! Anyway, I hope this chapter was good enough and if you want, please leave a review, it let's me know that people actually enjoyed the chapter…or not. Everything counts, so please, I would really appreciate it! See you in the next chapter! Be sure to read, the Akatsuki fun day's if you're a Naruto fan.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Bleach or Naruto.

Chapter 3: A battle begins

"Are you ready?" Pain asked his group mates, Konan, Sasori and Kisame. "Get ready into position, the shield has to be perfect on the first attempt." Pain made the plan pretty clear. He wanted to obtain universal peace and though the target was the Soul Society, the innocent humans in the fair were not. So, using a shielding jutsu, he hoped that it would protect the defenceless humans while the fighting would soon begin. "Okay, focus your chakara…now!" Pain ordered and with that, Konan's, Sasori's, Kisame's and Pain's own body light up with a light blue light. Slowly a green shield was placed onto of the humans. "Great job." Pain said plainly. "On to the next preparation."

-

In the Village hidden in the leaves, young ninja were training.

"C'mon Sakura, give me everything you've got!" Naruto yelled while making a shadow clone jutsu hand sign.

"Don't be sorry if you get hurt, you asked for it!" Sakura yelled back, charging at him. Concentrating her chakara at the base of her fist she aimed for the ground with brut force. The surroundings were soon reduced to rubble and Naruto stood in the middle, stuck in between pieces of moist dirt and stones of various sizes.

"See?" Sakura said in confidence, walking up to Naruto, "You shouldn't be so coy, Mr. Uzamaki." And with that, the Naruto she was talking to popped as it was really… "A shadow clone!" Sakura said in surprise and turned right behind her to see Naruto, with rasengan in his hands. "Okay Naruto, you win!" She smiled and Naruto extinguished rasengan into the earth.

"Hee hee, Sakura-Chan, you weren't even expecting that!" Naruto proudly said, jumping up and down; his usual hyperactive self. Sakura sighed and walked away. "I've got to do some medical practices with the medical corps today," Sakura said to Naruto's puzzled face. "So, I can't practice anymore Naruto, maybe later, okay?"

"Okay, Sakura." Naruto smiled back. Sakura soon disappeared into the distance. "Great, now what should I do?" Naruto said. "I know! I'll practise my new wind-water technique!" Currently Naruto has become mature enough to master not only his wind element, but also being able to use water-based jutsu's. "I'll soon bring Sasuke back!" Naruto said confidently.

"There you are Naruto." A voice said behind him.

"Hm?" Naruto said, turning around. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Lady Tsunade has been looking for you, there's a top secret mission that she thinks would fit you perfectly." Kakashi answered in his usual cool personality, while reading his favourite series, 'make out tactics.' "Now she briefly described the mission as—" Kakashi began and looked up, only to find that Naruto was nowhere to be seen. He sighed, "always so eager…" He muttered and continued to read his book.

Naruto leaped through his village, swiftly making his way to the Hokage's office. And as usual, barged into her office without the slightest idea that it would be polite to knock first.

"Hey old grandma! What's my super cool secret mission?!" Naruto bellowed, smiling widely. He blinked and only realized that, she was not alone, surrounded by papers, like she usually is, but with someone else—someone who Naruto had never seen before. Naruto couldn't help but gasp in awe. Even without saying a word between them, Naruto could tell that he was in position of high authority. He was cloaked in a long black robe, with a white colour with the number 6 written on the back. He turned as well, meeting Naruto's eyes. His cold dark ones pieced through his own bright blue ones. Though there was no wind in the room, his cloak seemed to blow from side to side. He was defiantly not a ninja.

"Naruto, you little brat, is that anyway to talk to your superior!" Tsunade burst out, each word getting a little louder.

"So-sorry!" Naruto said nervously backing away.

"Huh! Whatever! Naruto, since you're here, I might as well introduce you." Tsunade said in a more pleasant voice.

"Naruto, I don't know if you're aware of the Soul Society. They are a society locked away from the eyes of humans, therefore, locked away from the eyes of ninja's as well, since we coincide with humans often. The Soul Society seems to be having the same problem as us. Apparently, the Akatsuki are involved, as well as the Soul Society's current traitor, Sōsuke Aizen. Since this involves both our lives, we have agreed to lead the Soul Society some of our best ninja's, which includes you as well. The Village hidden in the Sand has also agreed." Tsunade spoke in a firm, concerning voice. She then waved her hand towards the mystery man and she did a brief introduction.

"This is Byakuya Kuchiki, one of the twelve court guard captains. He has agreed to take the ninja's that were chosen to perform the mission. You, and other ninja's will be leaving immediately. Please do your best on this mission, Uzamaki. That is all." Tsunade said, as she began stamping some papers. She then handed it over to Byakuya Kuchiki.

"That is all Mr. Kuchiki, if there are any questions," Tsunade began.

"No," Byakuya spoke in an emotionless voice. "That is all the commander ordered me to do." Naruto followed him out of the room.

"Hey, so you're this cool Soul guy, huh? Well my name is Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage one day! So our nation can become friends, right. So where is this land? Is there a portal to get there? Huh?"

"Do I have to killed the person I hired? That is such a waste of money." Byakuya said in his same emotionless voice.

"Er…" Naruto said nervously, thinking. He didn't really like this guy, but didn't want to push his luck. Byakuya stopped suddenly, for only Naruto to bang into him. He said nothing as he opened the next door. Inside the ninja's that were chosen were waiting.

"Hey, Naruto, you were also chosen, but I kind of guessed that anyway." Shikamuru said dully, sitting beside Kiba, Choiji, and Hinata. Also there was Shino, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Neji, Lee, Shizune, Yamato, Sai, Kakashi, Ino, Termari, and Kunkuro. Another black-cloaked man was leaning against the wall addressing Byakuya.

"I'm okay now, Captain." He assured. "The medical ninja's here are excellent." Naruto looked at Sakura to see her turning red a little.

"Renji, not now, we have to leave, the sooner the better."  
"Yes, Captain." Said Renji and leapt outside.

"You all know the mission." Byakuya said. " Thank-you for joining, but this is a life-risking mission. You may not return alive. Please keep that in mind though every minute of this mission." He too leaped outside. Without another word, everyone else followed.

-

I know that there are here. I thought to myself. Their aura too is strong, I thought to myself. My sword was ready in my hand and I managed to get some of the smoke away from my view. A whiz went by me—I turned only to see nothing. Leaping again, I landed on a taller branch, hoping to get a better view of the situation. Much to my disappointment, it did not help the situation. C'mon, Tōshirō, I thought again, you just need to concentrate!

Right….

Closing my eyes I let my senses take over. It's there, I thought, strike-

"Behind me!" I said and swung my sword evenly around myself. It hit something. I turned to see…a plant. Great I thought, just what I needed.

"Heh heh, Zetsu you fool, how many times did I explain to you that these people are way beyond your average fighters? They're pretty much in our league, so treat them like that!" Another voice yelled at the vegetable I had just slain. The vegetable soon enough just got up as if nothing had happened.

"What…are you?" I stammered, in shock.

"Sorry kid, but this is the F***ing Akatsuki you're fighting here!" another voice yelled out of me. "Don't worry, I'll make you worth while as a sacrifice towards my God, Janshin!"

"You fool, Hidan! Always rambling about stuff you wish would happen! Look at him! He's only a boy…perfect for my collection."

"You just need their hearts—I want the body!" Hidan said.

"What the heck, so maybe I want to start to collect _little_ boys."

"That's no fair Kakazu!" Hidan retorted. "Why do you get all the pretty s*** boys?"

"Because I'm older." Kakazu answered back.

"That's a lame excuse!" Hidan shouted.

"Can you find a better one?" Kakazu calmly said.

"I can't, but I'll gladly eat both of you." The vegetable interrupted. "And you guys sound like pedifiles, he's just a _little_ boy you know."

"I'm not, but Kakazu is!" Hidan said proudly. "My God doesn't allow the abduction of _little_ boys!"

'Little?' I thought, my temper slowly rising to the top. That's it—

"BANKAI!" I yelled.

"Now you idiots done it," The vegetable said, disappearing into the tree.

"No fair Zetsu! Leaving your partners alone and vulnerable!" Hidan said.

"You're dead." I said in an icy tone. My ice dragon wrapped around Kakazu and Hidan with ease. That's what you get for calling me little. Rubbing my hand against my face, I sighed. Getting mad during battle is so not like me. I better calm down about my height if I was going to become a successful captain, so everyone would be able to look up to me and I could protect the people important to me, speaking of which—where was everyone?

-

"So uncool! Why am I left here while Deidara-sama and Itachi-Chan is going to fight? What did they mean when they said "We don't want you to get hurt?" am I really that useless? WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE THE ORANGE LOLLIPOP?" Tobi said in distress, and then despite all this, an idea popped into his head. "I know, I'll be on my own team and fight all the soul guys and everyone will look up to Tobi, the mighty one!" Tobi said excitedly and left the hideout.

-

"Itachi, what that really wise of us? You know, to leave that Tobi all alone." Deidara said, leaping from tree to tree. Itachi, with his usual expressionless face said nothing for a while.

"He'll be okay—or not, most likely he'll either be very happy, very sad, or rebellious and leave the hideout altogether." Itachi said plainly. "Knowing what he really is, I'll say the rebellious one."

"If you say so," Deidara answered. "But he's going to have hell with Pain"

"That's neither here nor there for us." Itachi muttered and Deidara figured he shouldn't push with another conversation. "Why so silent?" Itachi asked, looking at Deidara.

"Ahh! Nothing! I wasn't thinking about your temper! Really!" Deidara said nervously

"Right," Itachi said. "That's why you're going to smash into a tree right about now?"

"A tree? Whe—" Deidara asked, but it was too late. Itachi, closing his eyes landed perfectly onto the next branch and waited for Deidara to regain consciousness.

Anyway, I hope this chapter was good enough and if you want, please leave a review, it let's me know that people actually enjoyed the chapter…or not. Everything counts, so please, I would really appreciate it! See you in the next chapter! Be sure to read, the Akatsuki fun day's if you're a Naruto fan.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Bleach or Naruto.

(Sorry for the wait guys, my floppy deleted the chapter…which I had to re-write, but I made it extra long^^)…for me that is.

Chapter 4:

Ichigo, Rukia and Rangaku waited above in a forested area. Captain Tōshirō, was nowhere to be seen. Ichigo glanced down towards the cluster of people. They continued to laugh and have fun at he festival. Surely not worrying about Aizen taking over the world. He could also feel an arua cushioned around the people. As if someone else was protecting them. Ichigo smiled to himself—if the humans were already being protected, that was one less thing to worry about.

"Ichigo," Rukia said lightly. Ichigo's attention returned to this problem, to find and help Captain Tōshirō. "I think we should split up, we'll have an easier time on finding the Captain."

"But—" Ichigo began, clearly not liking the idea, but it was Rangaku that interrupted him.

"I agree with Rukia." She said as she dashed away into the distance.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo!" A voice yelled from below. Ichigo and Rukia, both looked to see Orhime, Uryu and Chad waving at them from below.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked them. Orhime smiled.

"We wanted to help you!" She replied. "I could feel the spiritual pressure and so could Uryu, so we came here as soon as possible."

"Your help is not needed." A cold voice said.

"Bro-brother." Rukia said, taking a step back. Indeed Byakuya was present along with Renji and twenty or so odd ninja.

"I have come with the help of the ninja from the hidden villages." Byakuya said as he turned to the three that arrived. "You may leave, this can be taken care of by the Soul Society and the Hidden villages."

"No!" Orhime managed to say.

"Orhi—" Uryu and Ichigo said together. Orhime stepped closer to Byakuya. "I'm sorry." She said, her voice was trembling, "But I have to refuse. I don't want to be left out of something else. I trained hard enough and I'm better than before. Even if you order me to leave, I'll fight by myself." She concluded. Byakuya turned.  
"Fine, do what you want, _human._" Byakuya said coolly. "We should split into groups." Byakuya continued. "You three could work together." He said as he glanced at Orhime. "Renji, Rukia and Ichigo will be with me." He looked up to the ninja. "I presume that you could work them out into groups that they could cooperate with." He asked.

"Sure thing." Kakashi said. Byakuya closed his eyes.

"Well, with all that said and done, let's move out." And with that the Soul reapers and Orhime's group was gone.

"So, you heard what the man said." Kakashi said coolly and he stood in front of the ninja's. "I'll separate you guys. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai, you three are with me. Yamato, you're with Ino, Choji and Shikamaru." Kakashi ordered as he pointed to each person. "Shizune, you'll be with Hinata, Shino and Kiba."

"Right." Shizune said, leaving with he group at the same time Yamato left.

"Lee, Neji, Ten-Ten, Temari and Kankuro, you'll be a group of five, but I presume since you're older, you'll be fine by yourselves."

"Heh, no need to worry about about us!" Lee shouted with an excited voice. "I am so ready for this!"

"Calm down Lee." Ten-Ten said dully, patting Lee hard on the back.

"All right," Kakashi nodded to the group. "Let's head out."

-

Pain stood with his back to the mouth of cave, so that he was looking at the horizon in the distance. Konan, Sasori and Kisame were also with him. He could feel that everyone was uncomfortable, but this meeting had to happen.

"Well?" Pain said, still not facing the person he was talking to. He crossed his arms and waited for the snake to respond. Pain closed his eyes; the sooner this was over with, the better.

"My dear Pain." Aizen's voice echoed in the cave. The cave was damp and dark, but no human could every find it, unless they were looking for it. Given that into effect as well, Pain and his colleagues placed a sealing barrier ahead of time, just as a safety precaution. The cave was barely lit with a single candle. The candle flickered weakly as if it was trying to stay alive. It emitted a weak light, which caused their silhouettes to flicker throughout the cave. No sound was made. The pale air from the cave entered the Akatsuki's lungs.

Aizen was the main problem. Accompanied with his followers, Kosen and Gin. They showed no emotion towards the situation, but Pain could easily tell that they were quick with the sword. Preventing a fight with them would be a wise possibility. Pain turned to face Aizen, who was smiling at him. His crooked smile wanted Pain to throw up. He hated Aizen, but his cooperation was greatly needed to obtain world-peace.

"You just better remember your side of the deal, Aizen." Pain spat. "Remember that the Akatsuki is no group to take advantage of. If I find out that you'll break your part of the bargain, we will leave without completing our half. We're not so low as you and your friends. Remember that." Pain finished. He could feel the eyes of his colleagues and Aizen's followers stick to him, but he didn't care. The Akatsuki was his family and he needed to look out for their best interest first. It didn't matter if Aizen became their enemy either.

"Dear Pain, I have much more pride than that—you could even say that I am a man of pride. I do not play dirty tricks." Aizen walked closer to Pain. Pain looked closer. Now he could see Aizen's eye sockets. Because of where the candle was, it looked like he did not have any, but to Pain, the thought of Aizen have not eyes at all would no shock him. Aizen was pure evil and dangerous to everyone. Even to deal with him was dangerous. It always had risks. The Akatsuki had to erase their tracks carefully each time they went out in fear that someone working for Aizen might try to follow them.

"Aizen, you must know that I crave for world peace." Pain blurted out. Aizen smiled and pushed his hair back.

"Yes, Pain and you must also know that I crave for world domination." Pain blinked. What a jackass.

"That's great," Pain said. "We understand each other perfectly."

"I would think." Aizen answered back. Pain closed his eyes and walked away from Aizen. Even getting too close to him was dangerous.

"Do you have it?" Pain asked casually. Aizen's smile turned even more crooked. Pain couldn't help but allow a shiver to crawl up his spine.

"All in due time Pain, all in due time." Pain blinked again and narrowed his eyes.

"You've been warned from the Akatsuki, don't let the fact that we're helping you get to your head." Pain said and jumped out of the cave. Konan, Sasori and Kisame followed. When far enough away from the cave, Kisame spoke.

"I really hate that guy." He said. Which meant something, Kisame usually got along well with other people.

"We all do." Konan replied dully. The cave really had an effect on her. Her mood had gone to emotionless to pretty much gothic.

"Don't worry guys, just hang in there okay?" Pain encouraged. "Soon enough this will all be over."

Meanwhile in the cave…

"I know what game they are playing at." Aizen answered Gin question. He was sitting on a stone chair, away from the flickering candle. He was completely in the dark, which was where he preferred to be. "I not a fool to fall for it, just stick to the original plan and they shouldn't even notice." The place where Aizen's eyes would have been was black because of the lack of light. They changed shape into an upside down u and indeed, Aizen was smiling.

"That's just what I expected of you, Lord Aizen." Gin purred, barely opening his eyes. And walked back into the shadows of darkness.

-

"Ohh, my head." Deidara moaned. Clearly this was not a good day. He blinked a couple of times to try and get his senses together. "What happened?" he said to himself. He thought back. Yes, know it was slowly coming back to him. The incident of him smashing into a tree. Ohh…Itachi-sama will probably kill poor Deidara.

"Nice to see you up, Deidara." A voice said behind him. Deidara froze. You mean Itachi was waiting for me to regain consciousness whole time? Defiantly dead, Deidara thought. Deidara scrambled to his feet, only to regain lightheadedness.

But it was Itachi who caught him.

"My dear little flower." Itachi said in a gentle voice, smiling. He leaned closer to Deidara's face. "I wouldn't want to you overwork yourself." He stretched out his long slender finger and rubbed Deidara's nose. "Remember the Akatsuki is like family, and we should stick together." Horrified Deidara looked up to see the worst thing his eyes ever revealed to him: Itachi smiling!

"GAH…" Deidara managed to say and stumbled, but backed away successfully. "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU PEDOPHILE! NEVER, AND I MEAN NEVER EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN. GEEZ, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he breathed deeply as he jabbed a finger towards Itachi. Itachi blinked and continued to smile.

"You mean…" He said in a hurt voice. "You didn't recognize my feelings for you? My Deidara? Not even once? Out of all my attempts for us to be alone together you never noticed?" (Insert Itachi's tears here). It was Deidara's turn to blink.

"Wah…Wah, do you mean?" Deidara asked uncertainly, as if he didn't want to hear the answer. Itachi smiled and looked up.

"Oh, right, I forgot, you were unconscious during _that_ time." Itachi said. Deidara began to sweat.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" He breathed in deeply. Then images rushed through his mind. Itachi and him were alone. No one else was there to witness and to make matters worse, he was unconscious for some time. Deidara's eyes widened, his worst fears were running through his mind.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BODY?!" He trembled. Itachi smiled as he answered.

"You really _don't _remember anything that happened." His voice sounded hurt again.

"AHHHH!!" Deidara ran away, covering his ears. He didn't want to hear anymore. How could Itachi-sama be a p-pedophile?! "WAHHH!" Deidara cried, "I don't want to be in the Akatsuki anymore!"

Itachi watched as Deidara disappeared in the forest. His eyes turned back to the serious, dark ones that were usually there. He had to play that act to get rid of Deidara. He closed his eyes again. Surely Deidara would be petrified to be near him. He glanced behind him.

"Don't tell me he hired you as well." Itachi said turning his back to whom he was speaking.

"What are you thinking? Of course he would, this is the perfect match you know."

"Delightful," Itachi plainly answered. "Just don't get in my way,_ brother_."

-

"Hold it Naruto!" Kakashi yelled in front of him. Naruto, visable because of his bright orange suit, slowed down. However not in silence.

"Come on Kakashi! Pick up the pace! Is it just me or are you getting too old to be a ninja on the move?" Naruto challenged. In return, he received a cold glare from Kakashi.

"You want to pick up the pace, Naruto?" Kakashi inquired. "I can go fast, I just don't know about you guys." And with that he zoomed past Naruto.

"Whoa…" Naruto said. He looked at an angry Sakura and emotionless Sai. "It's not like I expected him to do that!" Naruto explained.

"Naruto…" Sakura yelled as she clenched her hand into a fist. Naruto also rushed passed as soon as he saw her do that. "Just wait until I get my hands on you!" She shouted after him. Sighing, she and Sai also picked up the pace.

To only be stopped again.

Sai sensed it before she did. He automatically sensed that there was something, or someone following them. He stopped and pulled off behind the nearest tree. Sakura would not have seen him, that is, if she weren't looking over to her right side. However, she was about to ask him a question, only to find that he wasn't there.

"Sai," She said plainly. "Please don't act like Naruto as well" She closed her eyes to find the right words. "We have enough goofballs as it-" and then she cut off, because she could now feel the presence of more people behind her. She dug her heels onto the next branch and turned around, only to be face to face, with…well something she had never seen before. There were two…things. She couldn't exactly call them 'people', though they did have a human form. They also had half a face of a skull. She shook her head. No-defiantly not people. She concentrated her chakra to her fist and raised it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you little girl." A voice called behind her head. She looked to where those things were standing and to her dismay, saw only one of them now. She turned her head again and saw the other one looking at her in the eyes. Out of the shock of surprise she let a scream escape. Quickly, she let a smoke bomb go.

But it wasn't fast enough.

The thing grabbed her around the waist and though Sakura did attempt to punch him under the chin, he managed to knock her out first. It was Sai's turn to make an appearance.

"What are you?" He asked coolly as he held out a scroll.

"Heh, what is it to you little boy." Sai didn't explain, instead he released pre-drawn snakes that attacked at full speed. The snakes wrapped themselves around the two beings. Sai dropped his arms a little, but did not relax. These two should not be underestimated. And he was right. In no time at all they broke the ink snakes.

"What are you?" He asked again.

"They're Espada's, Aizen's dogs." A voice explained behind him. But Sai was not surprised—in fact—his question was for her. A beautiful, young, orange-haired lady landed beside him. Sai inspected her quickly and came to the conclusion that she was on his side. As he glanced at her eyes, she saw anger that flickered as she looked at the two Espadas. Her hand rested comfortably on a sword and her black robes swayed gently in the wind.

"I am a assistant captain of the 10th division." She explained to Sai without looking at him. "My captain is fighting, what you might call the Akatsuki right this moment." Sai made no comment: instead he thought of what he should do.

"Pretty smart lady." The Espada replied. "Since you explained to this idiot what we are, we might as well introduce ourselves." The first one spoke. He had blue hair and icy blue eyes and they way he was acting suggested that he enjoyed battle. He saw it as a game. The other one was emotionless. It was hard to read his eyes; it almost looked like they were sad. Two green lines ran from his eyes to his cheeks. Also there were horns on his skull.

"My name is Grimmjow, it should be nice to know who killed you guys." He said smiling.

"Ulquiorra." The other spoke. He seemed to use fewer words as possible when he talked. "You should go." Ulquiorra said. His gaze fell on Rangaku. "Your captain is in trouble. He is fighting three Akatsuki members at once. If no one comes to his aid, he will be tortured then killed." Rangaku didn't say anything. Her eyes were wide with fear. A muscle tensed in her arm as she let go of her sword. She almost made a hissing sound as she left.

"That just leaves you." Grimmjow exclaimed, grabbing Sakura's hair. "Come with us and maybe I'll let the girl die." Grimmjow threatened Sai. Sai blinked, as he never experienced this type of situation before. What should he do? "That's what I thought." Grimmjow said. "You're too scared." Ulquiorra glanced at Grimmjow and leaped away. A sudden zap was heard and before Grimmjow realized it, Kakashi had preformed Chidori, right into the heart of Grimmjow.

-

Sasori and Kisame waited on top of a cliff. It was their order given by Pain. Pain had split Sasori and Kisame into one group and Konan and himself in the other. They were soon going to perform another jutsu that would give them advance knowledge about Aizen's ideas and thoughts. However, like always, there were complications.

"Humans again." Kisame announced five minutes before Orhime, Chad and Uryu appeared. They were surprised to find anyone here. They were also injured, by the look of it. Orhime carried Uryu as a deep red colour seeped through his pants. Chad also had some scratches on his arms and legs, but otherwise okay. They were in no condition to fight and worst of all, these were the enemies. Enemies had no sympathy for each other.

"Wahh!" Kisame wailed. He turned into chibi form and looked Sasori's way. "We can't attack them, that would be like murder!"  
"Shut up Kisame!" Sasori ordered in a cool voice. " The reason you're always last to receive food at the diner table is because you're too soft."

"I'm not soft, I just felt bad because everyone else looked so hungry. I would have been selfish for me to take the food first." Kisame argued.

"This is also why Pain doesn't pick you for the harder missions, you need to be tough man, like me." Sasori concluded.

"You mean, I…I have to make myself into a puppet?" Kisame said, tears falling out of his eyes. "I'll never eat another fishy…WAHH!" Kisame cried out.

"…Why me?" Sasori muttered. He glared up at the humans as he stood up. "Sorry to see that you are injured. But you life ends here." He raised his hands and poisonous senbons flew in every direction, towards the defenseless humans.

-

"WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!" Temari yelled as she swung her giant fang. Invisible needles seemed to cut the earth bare. However the one being targeted was in no damage at all. "Guys, never make Temari in our team again!" Kankuro said. "She has way too much fun."

"Hee Hee, well I don't know about you guys, but I never had so much fun in my life!" Tobi exclaimed as he dodged another dose of Ten-ten's flying weapons as well.

"It's no use, he's too powerful!" Ten-ten muttered.

"Leaf hurricane!" Lee yelled and with all his might tried to kick Tobi, but for a split second Tobi was gone, unharmed from any of their attacks.

"How dare you mock us?" Temari snarled. Neji used Byakugan to check his opponent again. He tried his attacks before, but nothing worked. 'Defiantly not a teleportation jutsu.' He thought…then would this work?

"Everyone stand back. He glanced behind him and nodded so very faintly and charged. "Hakem!" He yelled as he concentrated his chakra into the palm of his hand. Again, Tobi vanished for a split second, but Neji was ready. A second later Tobi appeared.

"Now!" yelled Neji. Tobi did not see Kankuro take his place behind him and his puppet the ant closing in before he could realize what was happening.

"Gahh!" Tobi hollered. "Let me out, let me out now! I hate the dark people!" the blades fell effortlessly in and no sound was heard from the Akatsuki member.

-

"Dang it." I muttered as I used my bankai over again. This was getting pointless. No matter what I did, these…Akatsuki's members had great attacks I had to admit that. I backed away and thought of a plan. There were three Akatsuki's. Hidan, Kakazu and Zetsu. Together they were invincible, so the only option was to split them apart, but how? I needed another person.

"Captain!" Rangaku called in the distance. I blinked and looked at her. It never ceases to amaze me how she's always there when I need her most. She landed gracefully beside me and automatically studied the battle. "You used bankai, twice?" she concluded. These Akatsuki must be something captain."

"Yes, I know." I muttered. "Listen I have a plan, this would only work once, and therefore must be executed perfectly." She raised and eyebrow but made no comment. I had five minutes. Five precious minutes to explain to Rangaku, because in exactly five minutes, they would have broken from my bankai.

Okay so that's it for this chapter…I know it's a bit confusing because I have to change from character to character. So I made a chart below to brief it all off:

Toshiro and Rangaku=Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow=Sai, Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura

Tobi=Neji, Temari, Lee, Ten-ten and Kankuro

Azien, Gin and Kosen=(??? I wonder who) ^-^

Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia and Renji=(??? I wonder who) ^_^

Ohrime, Chad, Uryu=Sasori and Kisame

Pain and Konan=(This one is really cool! Next chapter) 

Itachi and Sasuke=(This one is unexpected, maybe next!) 

Yamato, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji=(??? I wonder who) ^-^

Shizune, Hinata, Kiba and Shino=(??? I wonder who)

Oh yeah, I would also like to let you guys know Itachi is my favourite character, so if you feel mad about the whole gay thing up there, that is over and done with. Sorry about that. Also, sorry this is dragging on, I think I would join groups next time so it would be easier to keep track of, oh and next chapter some people die. (Good and bad). I hope it's not your favourite character, but then it's hard to say. Please also leave a review. I would appreciate it very much. It makes me feel great when people leave them and it gives me motivation to continue writing. Without them, I would have quit this and many other stories a while back. I'll try to update soon, but that's not a promise, you know with exams and all. Thanks once again to my supporters!

P.S. If you tried to send me a private message, sorry but I had that blocked. It is now unblocked.

**-Itachianimefan**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER! Notice Only

Just a notice.

Hey readers, I was looking at my stories and I realized that this story was titled "unfinished" or something like that.

I'm sorry to announce that this story will, unfortunately will remain unfinished mainly because the time lapse that I allowed is too great and that to finish this would result in a very choppy, uncoordinated, fan fiction which I refuse to do, not just that is an insult to my writing skills, but as well, to the readers who have to suffer and read through it.

Sorry for the bad news and I hope that you can accept my apology.

Many thanks, and I'm so grateful to those who closely followed this fan fiction.

Regards,

Itachianimefan. ^_^


End file.
